ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Past (Noah 10)
This is the Noah 10 episode, for the fan-made Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, go here. Back to the Past is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Noah is in his room lying on his bed, letting his mind wander. He looks at the Matrix. "My fault." Noah said to himself. "It's my fault Gizmo evolved. It's my fault Vilgax keeps coming back. It's my fault Albedo went rogue. It's my fault Ghostfreak escaped. It's my fault for everything." Noah sat up. "And it's all thanks to this thing on my wrist." Noah lied back down and stared at the ceiling. "If only I hadn't created this dang thing. The Earth would be in peace.If only I could go back in time." Noah jumped back up. "Wait. I can! With Eon, or maybe Clockwork!" Professor Paradox suddenly teleported in. "Hello young Noah, or is it old Noah? Well Noah, young or old, I have a more efficient time travel method." Paradox said. "It's all right, Paradox. I can use Eon or Clockwork. No biggie." Noah said. "Actually, if you were to go Eon, you would be overshadowed. If you were to go Clockwork, your inexperienced powers with him would send you to a random time." Paradox said. "Huh. I knew I wasn't at my best with Clockwork when I use him." Noah said. "So, do you still want to go back in time three years ago?" Paradox asked. "Of course! Anything to prevent myself from making this thing." Noah answered. "I must warn you, though. The results would be--" "Paradox, please." "Very well." Paradox teleported. They were now back when Noah created the Matrix. Past Noah was working. There was Albedo on his should as Galvan. "That's....me. And Albedo before he....went rogue." "Yes, well have fun!" Paradox teleported away. "Now, according to the blueprints, connect the red wire to the green wire." Past Albedo said. "Alrighty." Past Noah said. Noah jumped out. "STOP!!" Noah yelled. Noah tackeled Past Noah. "What the!?" Past Noah yelled. Noah flicked Past Albedo away. "Listen, will ya!?" Noah yelled. Noah helped Past Noah up. "You look like me!" Past Noah said. "Yes. That's because I AM you! From three years into the future." Noah said. "Future!?" Past Noah said. "And I've come to stop the creation of the Matrix." Noah said. "The Matrix!?" Past Noah yelled. Noah took the incomplete Matrix and threw it. It broke. "NO!!" Past Noah yelled. "You'll thank me later." Noah said. Noah transformed into Eon and teleported back. When he got there, he randomly changed back. The Matrix was gone. "Ah. Success." Noah said. Noah looked and saw that the world was far from peaceful. The sky was red, there were fires everywhere, and armies of slaves. "What happened!?" Noah asked. Noah saw some slaves approaching, so he hid. They passed. Noah ran and wondered what had happened. He saw a large castle. He ran inside. "What is this?" Noah asked. Suddenly, Forever Knights came, only, they were wearing red armor with a symbol of a squid rather the infinity symbol. Noah hid. They walked by. Noah continued walking and saw Vilgax on a throne. "Vilgax!!??" Noah yelled. "You. You're that kid! I thought I killed you three years ago." Vilgax said. "Vilgax! What's going on here?" Noah asked. "Well, I came to this planet to invade it a few years back, then I saw you and killed you for laughs. Then your cousins came and challenged me." Vilgax started. "YOU KILLED THEM!?" Noah asked. "No. I made them my slaves." Vilgax answered. Jack and Erika wearing energy shackled came in. "N-N-Noah?" They said. "SILENCE!" Vilgax yelled. Vilgax blasted the two back into their room. "That's it!" Noah slammed down his wrist, then remembered he didn't have the Matrix. "Way Bi--Oh crap!" Noah yelled. Vilgax walked up to Noah and kicked him into a wall. Noah fell. Suddenly, Paradox came in. "P-Paradox?" Noah asked. "I warned you." Paradox said. "What happened?" Noah asked. "When you didn't make the Matrix, Vilgax eventually came to Earth to invade it. You didn't have the Matrix to stop him, so he killed you. Jack and Erika sprung into battle, but without your help, they were easily defeated. Now Vilgax conquered the Earth." Paradox explained. Paradox teleported the two back to when Noah stopped Noah. "STOP!!" Noah yelled. "What?" Past Noah 1 said. "I'm still so confused!!" Yelled Past Noah 2. Paradox froze time except with Noah and Past Noah 1. "Who are you?" Past Noah 2 asked. "You from a few hours later. Don't do this. I'd rather have the Matrix and fight evil than have a dark future with Vilgax as ruler." Noah answered. "Now, transform into Zim and erase the other us's memory of this." Past Noah 2 transformed. "Zim!" Zim took a brain drain device from his PAK and drained Past Noah 1's memory. "Now let's go back to our respective timelines." Noah said. Noah went back to his normal timeline. "Note to Self: Don't mess with the time stream." Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason (Present, and two pasts) *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Professor Paradox Aliens *Eon *Zim (By Past Noah 2) Villains *Vilgax Trivia *Vilgax is in his original armor in this episode due to not having to change it in this new timeline. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes